A Twisted Tale Of Percy Jackson
by TormentedAngel13
Summary: Emily is just a normal Nebraskan, or is she? When she is on her 8th grade field trip things go wrong when she has to learn about her destiny! R R! . No flames allowed or i will find you! Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo. FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emily. Just Emily. If you are wondering why I don't have a last name well I don't know ether for now, anyway. It was a typical day at school in Greek Mythology, my favorite class. We are learning about all the gods and goddesses. Then my teacher, Mr. Blofis said that there is going to be a field trip tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2:

When we were at the ancient history museum in Omaha, NE. Well let's think for a minute. 28 ADHD and half of the kids are dyslexic with two teachers seemed bad, right? Nah, my class behaves. Well after the tour our other teacher Ms. Quist asked to talk to me. "Emily" she said. I walked up to her and followed her to the back of the museum.

"Yes Ms. Quist" I asked. Then all of the sudden she attacked me. Next my best friend Thaila came to see what was going on. Then all of the sudden she had a sliver bow and arrow combo and hit Ms. Quist and she burst in to dust. " What was that Thaila?" I asked.

"That was a fury Emily. You need to come with me." She said. Then she grabbed my wrist than all of the sudden we were by New York City. I could smell the ozone. She started to run up the hill and then we heard a growl. "Emily take this." She gave me a knife but this one was bronze instead of steel. Then all of the sudden a manticore or something like that came up the hill and tried to attack, but Thaila distracted him while I tried to stab it. Then this cute looking boy with jet-black shinny and this deep sea blue-green eyes. "Thaila!" he shouted.

"Percy? Take Emily past my tree!" She exclaimed. So he comes down grabs my wrist and pulled me with him. What is with all the wrist grabbing? Then all of the sudden I saw one of the awesomest camp is history. Then Thaila came behind me and when went to this really big house in the front of the camp.

"Welcome to camp half-blood, Emily," said Percy I think that is his name.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Thaila told me. You see we are cousins, any way I'm Percy. Percy Jackson, the only son and camp counselor of the Poseidon cabin or cabin three." He said. Okay now he is really creepy.

"Okay but I was in Nebraska now all of the sudden, poof, I'm in New York. Why am I here?" I asked that really hard question.

"You are here because you have Olympian blood in you so you are part Olympian." He said. Then Percy guided my to the big house, that is what he calls it, and I met the activity director, Chiron. If you didn't know who he is, he is this huge centaur. He told me this really boring story about the gods that I already know. Then he realized that I'm not a half blood at all. I'm a GODDESS! Well I'm not a goddess yet. On December 21 of the year, this year, before I turn 13 and then I become a goddess. Then the next thing I knew is that I fainted right in front of Percy, Chiron, Mr. D, our camp director, and this blonde girl who just came in. She had semi-curly hair with storm-gray colored eyes that made her look very friendly, but can kick some butts.


	3. Chapter 3

January 3, 2010

I woke up the next day and man did my head hurt. That morning Percy, Thaila, Chiron, and the blonde girl, who is Annabeth, came to see if I was doing all right. I really haven't thought about who my parents are. Chiron said that I might be a daughter of Apollo. Right now I'm on my way to lunch and I have to sit with Mr. D and Chiron which got a lot of people to start staring at me, I just hope my parents claim me and fast. At lunch I saw something above my head, but I couldn't see it. "Emily you are the daughter of Apollo and Athena." Said Chiron with surprise in his voice I felt the same way.

"So what now?" I asked. I just thought here but I'm guessing the things above my where the symbols for Athena an Owl and Apollo a lyre.

"Well now you can either have schedule of Athena of Apollo's cabin your choice," said Chiron. Man why is he making me choose? It's like choosing who your favorite parent is.

"I guess I'll stay with the…" I started everyone was waiting for me to chose, "…Athena."

"Yes!" shouted the whole Athena's table which I just noticed that Annabeth is a child of Athena. Man this is going to be a long year. Now after lunch I have to go to archery with my new cabin which is cabin 8. I never even held a bow and arrow. I just hope that I don't make a big fool of myself.

"Come on Emily," said Annabeth after lunch.

"Annabeth I'm kind of nervous, I've never held a bow and arrow before." I said.

" I don't see my you are. You are the daughter of Apollo the god of Archery I know you will do great." She said as we make are our way to the archery field. After everyone else went, I was up. "You'll do great Emily." Hollered Annabeth. Okay so I took a deep breathe and pulled back the bow and I released at full speed. Then when the arrow hit the target it got on the black dot in the middle of the bullseye. Then everyone started to cheer at what I did.

Then Chiron came up to me and said, "Emily excellent job. I think you may be even better than the Apollo cabin.'

"Thank you Chiron." I said. Then after that experience it was time for dinner and the day ended.


	4. Chapter 4

January 4, 2010

I woke the next morning and when I got out of my bed I tripped and fell right on my face. "Ow." I said. Then I noticed that a sword was what I tripped on. There was a note.

It said, "Here you are Emily. This is my gift to you. You only get one from your parent but your dad is going to give you his gift at dinner tonight. Love you, Athena" okay now I'm kind of scared to see what my dad gives me. So I just decided to get dressed in a black T-shirt with the band Skillet on it. Then some black skinny jeans with skulls on them and then put on my black riding with high heel boots that my mortal parents got for me for Christmas. After, I put on my black eye shadow, black eyeliner, pale blush, and some lip-gloss on my lips. Then Annabeth came in.

"Oh hey Emily." She said then looked at my bed and asked, "What's that?"

"That is Athena's gift to me." I said. "What did Athena give you as her gift?"

"Oh she gave me a Yankees baseball cap that can turn me invisible." She said.

"Okay cool. I guess I better get some breakfast so I can go to Greek mythology and than Gymnastics."

"Okay, bye then if you need me or any one else from the cabin we will be at the sword area." She said as she and I walked out. If you didn't know I have Greek mythology with Percy because he is the only one in his cabin and Chiron knows that I need to know more Greek mythology. As I walk up the big house I meet Percy. I think he is just annoying he just keeps asking stuff about Nebraska. I don't see why Annabeth likes him so much. Any way when we got to class Chiron came in as his wheelchair form and starts talking about the myth about the temple of Delphi and the way Zeus killed his Father which I think is pretty cool way to die but that's just me. After that class I had to go change in my leo. For people who don't do elite Gymnastics that means leotards. Mine is black with skulls on the side. But my coach wants me to wear our team leo but I don't. So when I got to class I got on the uneven bars and did one of the hardest routines in the world. **(Watch Stick it the movie and at the end at nationals at the bar routine)** Then after that I went to the floor and did this other hard routine. **(Watch make it or Break it season 1 finale when Kaylie goes at the end) **After that I heard the lunch horn then got in to my sweat suit I wear when it's not my turn and went to the eating pavilion and sat at the Athena table. I meet with Annabeth.

I asked, "How was sword fighting practice?" I hope it didn't go that bad.

"It went okay only a couple got hurt but not that bad" she said. Okay she was acting like it was nothing. Are they that bad? Well from the people I hear from that they are the worst sword fighters but they are okay at archery and the others but not sword fights. Well after a gave my offerings to my parents and finished my meal I decided that I better tell Chiron that my dad was coming to dinner to night to give me my gift from him.

"Okay then we will have a fancy dinner to night. Everyone will dresses or tuxes," he said. Well that will be weird to see all the guys in tuxes. So I left and had to go to volleyball court at the beach and the Athena cabin was to face the Hephaetus cabin. It was the beginning and I served first. After about 5 minutes the score was 35 to 0. Everyone on the team thought I was the best server in camp. Then a horn for a meeting at the stage was blown. We all went to see what was going on, when we got there, there was a young girl who looked my age.

Then Chiron said, "Hello everyone. This is Ash a new half-blood. So be nice and that means mostly to you Ares cabin. Okay Ash, there are to many people in the Hermes so pick a god or goddess and that is were you will stay until your parent claims. Oh and everyone, Apollo will be here for dinner to night to give Emily, his daughter her gift from him." Then all of the sudden a symbol of a heart for Aphrodite appeared over her head.

"Well I was going to choose Aphrodite anyway. That makes it so much easier." She said. I think I'm going to like her. So after that my cabin had Archery again. Of course I was the best then any one here. Man I'm getting all worried. My dad is coming in a hour. So everyone went to their cabins to get ready. After I was in my dress that was this black silhouette with a sweetheart neckline that had a short skirt that went a couple of inches above my knees. Then I put on my black mules. After, there was a knock on the door. I got it and when I opened it to reveal Ash. I motioned her to come in and she asked, "Hey Emily, can I do your hair and make-up?" Okay now I think this is weird.

"Sure," I said. That didn't sound like me but I want to look good when I first see my dad. So when she did my hair it was in a up-do. **(Picture on profile) **Then my make-up was a light shade of very black eye shadow with some tan blush and pale lip-gloss. Then I saw what see was wearing. She was wearing a lavender silhouette with a v-neck line that was knee length and she wore white ballet flats. For an Aphrodite girl she looks very good for my taste. After that she left, then there was another knock on the door. So I opened it and the person who was at the door was my half-brother on my dad side, Theo. I almost didn't recognize him in his tux. He had a yellow tie for our dad. "Hi Theo can I help you?"

"Hello Emily I got an IM from Father, he will be here in a couple of minutes and asked me to escort you to dinner if that is okay." He said. Oh Thank the Gods. Did they know I have a crush on Theo?

"Okay and yes" I said. I wrap my arm with his and we had to wait for Father to come before I can enter the dinner pavilion. So we waited until we heard the signal to enter. Then we heard the signal and entered. Then I saw my dad for the first time. I couldn't stop smiling. It reminded me of "Say Yes to the Dress" episodes when the brides fond their dress. That is how I felt right now. After I walked up to hi and we each gave each other hug.

Then before you know it everyone says, "owh!" It was kind of embarrassing but I didn't care.

"Emily I have your gift from me," said Apollo, then he opened his hands and said, "Your gift is to be able to sing and your voice can do anything. I can kill monsters if you say so, but only in the monsters can hear it. Okay. Oh and it can sound like any person you want?"

"Yes Thank you Father." I said. So after that excitement the night was over and my father left. Then we all went to bed to get rested for the next morning.


End file.
